One Crazy Vacation
by Fourleaf clover poet
Summary: Randy and Edge plan to go to Las vegas for their vacation, but things go wrong and John Cena and many other make this one crazy vacation.
1. Chapter 1

One crazy vacation

Randy asked for a week off from Raw so he could take a much needed vacation, he decided to go to Las Vegas. Randy was packing his suitcase getting ready to drive to the airport, thinking about how much fun he was going to have in Vegas with his friend Edge. When Randy arrived at the airport he did not see Edge anywhere, so he called his cell number but he did not answer. (Where could he be Randy wondered to himself.

Randy called Edge's home phone number and again no answer, at this point the plane was about to take off , so Randy took a seat hoping that Edge would get there in time. Still there was no sign of Edge at all. I hope he is alright Randy said to himself.

"Every one Please fasten your seat belts we are about to take off."The sturdiest announced.

Randy heard someone yelling "wait for me outside of the plane and thought it was his friend Edge but to his surprise it was John Cena.

"Hey buddy I didn't know you were going to Vegas" John said. You don't mind if I sit next to you do you "

"If I didn't want you to sit next to me would you move Randy responded."

"No I m to comfortable and plus, It will be fun annoying you right buddy".

Just has the plane took off Randy's cell phone rang it was Edge. "Why didn't you answer your phone when I called you Edge? "Sorry man I went out last night and I must have been in the shower when you called. "Where are you now Randy? " I on my way to Vegas, "You mean the plane already took off "Yea man you missed the plane. Edge then told Randy he would take the next flight out to Las Vegas, which would be tomorrow morning

John grabbed Randy's cell phone and told Edge" don't worry I'm here to keep Randy company "

Randy took back his cell phone and said to Edge "just my luck to take the same flight has John.

A really pretty attendant came over to where they were and asked them did they need anything. John said" I would like your phone number and your name". Then he gave her a big smile, "Oh Mr. Cena she said with a giggle I have a boyfriend. " I won't tell him if you don't sweet heart" John said. Can I have your autograph? John gave her a picture of him and signed it to my most beautiful fan love John Cena. At this time Randy was asleep, when he woke up he saw John flirting with the attendant. "Randy this is my new girlfriend Theresa" he just looked at John and said you never stop do you. Theresa asked Randy for his autograph and John said "I thought you loved me not him "I like both of you she said. "Who do you like better? John asked her. Theresa told him she had to go attend to the other passengers.

The plane finally landed and Randy and John went their separate ways. The first thing Randy wanted to do was get a hotel room and take a nap. When he arrived at the Hotel, the manager told him he had one room left and gave Randy the key to the room. Just has Randy was about to open the door he heard

John down the hall saying" why are you going in my room." This is my room Randy said, Oh no, I spent enough time with you on the flight here there is no way I will share a hotel room with you Cena," But after a few hours of arguing about we should get the room they decided to be roommates just for the night.

"At least there are two beds in here "John said. John was just about ready to close his eyes and go to sleep when he heard Randy gargling very loudly in the bathroom.

"How much longer are you going to do that John yelled ""I do this for twenty minutes every night" Randy responded from the bathroom.

When Randy finally came out the bathroom he got into bed and took off his underwear. John looked over at Randy and said "are you sleeping in the nude "yes that's the only way I sleep. "Not tonight bud you need to put some underwear on ". Randy just turned around and went to sleep. Its bad enough I have to fight this guy in the ring with him wearing what I call man panties, now I have to be in the same room with him and he is completely nude. John realized Randy was not going to put anything on so he just went to sleep. The next mourning John woke up and their was Randy walking by him completely naked. "That's it I'm leaving this hotel I refuse to spend another night with nature boy.

" I don't know why your making such a big deal out of me sleeping nude, sometimes Rko Junior has to breath. "Well Mr. Hanmerbush breaths in private".

I'm. Going to gamble and meet woman John told Randy has he headed towards the door. Randy also decided to leave the room and go get something to eat he saw Candice checking into the Hotel. "Candice Randy called out nice to see you "Randy you're here too, I saw John a few minutes ago are you both vacationing together " "No this was not planed it just happened. " Are you here alone Candice? Randy asked. "Yes I just broke up with my boyfriend and wanted to get away. I wanted to get a room here, but they told me all the rooms were taken. "Candice was tearing up and Randy asked her to stay with him and John your like a little sister to us. John came back and heard Randy asking Candice to stay with him and John,. "Its ok John told Candice I found another hotel but there is only one room their also, but you can stay with me. I asked her first Randy said, Candice who do you want to be your roommate John asked me or Randy? Candice looked at both of them and then said I will stay with…

Who will Candice pick to share a room with John or Randy?


	2. Chapter 2

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

Candice is about to choose witch guy she wants to share a room with, Candice walks over to Randy and looks up into his blue eyes and says " I want to be your roommate Randy" John is very disappointed and says " Why did you pick him? Candice did not know what to say to John because she picked Randy because she felt more comfortable with him, although she did not want to tell John that because she liked him too. She just told John "I'm sorry" Lets go to the room Randy told Candice while he reached down and grabbed her two suitcases. Once they entered the room she began to un pack.. Then all of the sudden she burst into tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Randy said sitting next to her on the bed with his arms around her." "I…then she paused for a moment my" boyfriend or should I say my ex boyfriend cheated on me.." I find that hard to believe Randy told her while he wiped away her tears with his big strong hands.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well look at you babe he said in a very low sexy voice, while looking at her from head to toe" your beautiful, "What man in his right mind would cheat on you" .Candice look up and kissed Randy on the cheek and said "Your so sweet, thank you for listing to me and making me feel better, then she began to tell Randy how she came home early and found her boyfriend on her couch kissing another woman. " I really loved him Randy how could he hurt me like that? I don't know he told her some men are just jerks, I can be a real jerk sometimes too, but I can also be very sweet and loving also. "Like right now you are being such a sweetheart I really appreciate that it means a lot to me". Suddenly there was a knock on the door," I bet its John" Randy said. Then both of them said that the voice sounded very familiar. "I recognized that voice "The man on the other side of the door called out "room service". Randy opened up the door and yelled no way you work here now! "I can't believe William Regal is a bell boy" then he laughed" look who is a bell boy now Candice." Hi Mr. Regal you work here? William was very embarrassed, he just told them it's a living I needed a job. "But why a bell boy couldn't you find "an office job or something?" "Listen Orton you're a wrestler you have know Idea how hard it is to find a job out there. William at this point left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Randy looked over at Candice and said, I really pissed him off, I guess this was one of the times I acted like a real jerk. "I was laughing too so I was just as bad so we both acted like jerks. Both Randy and Candice started laughing, then Randy put his hand on her knee and she did the same. Then Randy took his hand and turned her face towards his and softly kissed her lips" I'm sorry Candice" he told her realizing he had crossed the friendship line. "Its ok I kissed you back should we stop Randy asked her hopping she said no. Candice looked at him and said "I should say yes, we should stop, but I want you and I can tell you want me too. Candice pulled off Randy's tee shirt and rubbed his very muscular chest and they started kissing very passionately. Randy began to undress her and then clothes were flying everywhere then they made love. "I wanted to make love to you Candice for a long time Randy admitted to her, "I'm glad we made love she told him you are so handsome and you are a fantastic lover. " Are you trying to make me blush? Then he rubbed his fingers trough her hair and once again they made love.

"You have an amazing body"" Candice told Randy "So do you babe Randy said back to her".

"Randy please don't tell anybody what we did last night" "Don't worry Candice this is our secret after all like the saying goes what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas". Randy's cell phone started to ring," Hello Edge where are you man? Edge replied back I'm at the airport what hotel are you "Randy at this point realized that Edge would have to stay in the room with him and Candice. " I guess we will not be having sex anymore since Edge will be here.Randy said to Candice. Never say never Candice told him then smiled. Both of them where just about ready to leave to pick up Edge, when someone knocked on the door yelling" Candice please forgive me I still love you baby" Randy looked over at Candice and asked her is that your ex boyfriend ? With a very nervous look on her face and a very shaky tone in her voice she said yes that's him" Do you want me to Rko this dude Randy sad with a very angry tone in his voice? "No I don't want you to hurt him. " The man out side the door kept yelling Candice's name Randy opened the door ready too beat up this guy, and when he saw the mans face he said you are Candice's ex boyfriend I cant believe this I never even knew you guys were dating. "Randy then looked at Candice and said you did not tell me you were dating…

Find out who Candice was secretly dating in the next chapter (hint he is a wrestler.)


	3. Chapter 3

Every bodies secrets come out

Randy and Candice are getting ready to go pick up Edge from the airport. But Candice's ex boyfriend is at the door' Randy is shocked to find out who he is.

"You were dating Jeff Hardy? Randy said with complete shock.

"Why are you so shocked Randy' and more importantly why are you and Candice sharing a room?"

"Jeff why did you come here?" You still have not answered my question babe" Jeff asks again.

Randy was getting mad at this point, because Jeff cheated on Candice, and Jeff is the one who injured Randy really bad, during one of their fights on Raw.

"Listen Mr. Craylola Crayon box hair' it is none of your business, why we are sharing a room, you cheated on her remember".

"Ok Mr. must take advantage of any opportunity to cheat to win "This is a conversation between me and my girlfriend Candice".

"You really want to know why I and Candice are sharing a room you … "Stop please! Candice screamed fearing Randy was about to tell Jeff they slept together.

" Why did you stop me from telling Jeff what happened between us , after all he did cheat on you we could give him a taste of his own medicine babe " Randy whispered in her ear. " I cant it would hurt him" Candice whispered to Randy.

" Why do you care about his feelings when obviously he didn't care about your feelings when he kissed that other woman in you house " At this point Randy was getting ready to hit Jeff. " You told him what happened sweetheart? Jeff asked Candice. "Yes I did she told him." That was none of his business, how could you tell our personal business to a man you know I can not stand" Jeff was very angry at this point. "Let's go sweetheart" Jeff told Candice, we can work this out I still love you cant we just start over baby".

"I'm not going anywhere with you not only did you cheat on me Jeff you cheated on me with some one I know , I still cant believe you cheated on me with Ashley". "That's why I slept with Randy, and by the way he is a much better lover than you". Candice did not mean to tell Jeff about her and Randy but she was mad and it just slipped out. "You slept with this piece of scum how you could," "It just happened "Candice told Jeff. Oh well guess what I slept with Ashley and Maria, while we were dating. Candice slapped Jeff and Randy and Jeff started fighting, Jeff pushed Randy into the wall which made a large crack in the wall then Randy through Jeff over a table which broke in half. Both men were on the floor at this point Candice did not know what to do . Jeff yelled out how dare you sleep with my enemy and then rub it in my face I thought you loved me" John Cena was coming down the hall when he heard the to guys fighting

When John entered the room Randy was about to RKO Jeff. "What the crap is going on John asked Candice, "Jeff was half out of it from Randy's RKO, but managed to tell john before he completely fell out "Randy and Candice slept together" John was in complete shock "Why do you care Jeff he asked? John did not know that Jeff and Candice were dating. Randy told John that Candice and Jeff were dating and he cheated on her with both Ashley and Marias" So you and Candice slept together to get back at Jeff. "No Candice said It just happened, But I don't regret it Randy was there for me he is a good friend and … "And what John asked. Candice went over to Randy who was forehead was bleeding, I really like Randy he is more than a friend she said has she whipped Randy's forehead. The door was opened and Edge walked in and was amazed to find Jeff passed out on the floor tables and chairs torn apart holes in the walls and Randy kissing Candice while she tended to his wounds. "Did I come in on a skit from Raw? "What happened here? "John explained the whole story to Edge.

"Well I guess that explains why Randy did not pick me up from the airport "

"Sorry man a very tired and hurt Randy said to Edge "I got a little tied up here". "Randy then asked Edge how you got here? " Oh I got a ride from just then Dave entered the room I gave Edge a ride "Looking around the room at this point Dave said wow it must have been some party going on in this room". "Is every body vacationing in Vegas? Randy replied. "Who is going to pay for all the broken furniture and the whole in the walls William Regal asked has he entered the room which was completely destroyed. "I will Randy said while he wrote out a check for all the damages, Candice said "let me pay for some of the damages, Randy because this was my entire fault. "Randy did not let Candice pay anything he just gave William the check. Wait a cotton picking minute Edge said" Let me get this straight Jeff and Candice were dating, then he cheated on Candice with both Ashley and Maria, then Candice slept with Randy now they are dating ,then Randy and Jeff fought and that's why the room was destroyed . "Wow this is some crazy vacation so far John said. " I need a drink" Dave said and then he picked up Jeff from the floor and threw him over his shoulder and said I think this guy could use a drink also and everybody laughed. Randy John Candice and Edge all left the room to go to the casino. "We all could use a little bit of fun right now John said. " Candice went to the ladies room and she could not believe who she saw in the ladies room it was...

"


	4. Chapter 4

Girl fight and one crazy night

John and Edge are now heading towards the card table to play some poker. Candice goes to the ladies room and sees Maria and Ashley who are standing by the mirror in the ladies room laughing together. "What are so funny ladies?" Candice says in a very sarcastic tone. Both women were startled by Candice and turn towards her and Ashley spoke first.

"Candice you're vacationing in Vegas too" Candice looked at Ashley and told her "you have got some nerve trying to speak to me like you are my friend after what you did ".

"Are you still mad about me and Jeff kissing?" Ashley then looked at Candice who was getting madder by the minute.

"That's not all you did you tramp you and Jeff slept together"

"Ladies lets not fuss like children let's talk to each other like adults" Maria said trying to calm both women down. But it was too little too late Ashley pushed Candice then she pushed her back; both ladies were pulling each others hair and kicking, punching and scratching. A man near by heard the divas fighting and screaming at each other and yelled really loud THERES A GIRL FIGHT IN THE LADIES ROOM ! Every body ran over to see the fight. What made the fight even more exciting another man said is that they are the wrestling divas, Wow this is like a dream come true another man in the casino told his friend jack and we don't even have to pay to see them fight. John who had made his way to the front of the crowd grabbed Candice while Batista grabbed Ashley, " Edge ask Maria why they were fighting and she told him it was because Candice saw Jeff kissing Ashley in her house". "Candice the looked at Maria acting like she was so innocent and told Edge" Jeff also told me he cheated on me with Maria".

"That's not true" Maria told Candice I never kissed or did anything else; with Jeff that was a lie."

"Why should I believe you Maria, before Maria could explain Jeff walked over to Candice and told her he lied about being with Maria?

"How could you lie about us being together? "Maria asked while tears were going down her cheeks. Jeff just told her he was sorry, and then gave her a hug.

"I was just trying to get back at Candice for sleeping with Randy. Dave said "hold on Jeff you were dating Candice and Ashley at the same time? " No Jeff said I was only dating Candice Ashley was just a little something on the side. Ashley went over to Jeff and slapped him and said" how dare you tell every body that I was just something on the side you told me you loved me you jerk" I do love you babe just not the way I love Candice. John turned towards Jeff and asked him "you still love Candice now. "Yes but I don't want" her back now because she was with Randy. "I don't love you anymore Jeff so I hope you and Ashley are very miserable together." You mean happy together right? Jeff said. "No I would never wish someone who broke my heart to be happy". Randy who had just arrived at the casino saw everybody and said "What did I miss?" Edge filled Randy in on what happened.

John went over to Ashley and asked her is she going to continue to date Jeff. "I don't know now since I'm his second choice, but I do love him so maybe we can work things out. Maria at this point went over to John and asked him "I wish I could find someone that I could fall in love with, John kissed her softly on the lips and said you will probably when you least expect it. "Maria in her mind was thinking I wonder if John Cena could be the one I've been looking for. John asked Maria to blow on the dice for good luck she did and John won "lady luck come again John yelled' and once again John rolled the dice and won big money then he kissed Maria passionately on the lips and started singing (luck be a lady tonight, luck be a lady tonight) Mean while on the other side of the casino Randy was trying his luck at the slot machine but he was losing money not winning anything. Suddenly Randy heard a very familiar voice saying you know what they say tall tan and handsome unlucky in winning but lucky in love. "When Randy turned around to see who said that he was in shock "I don't believe it is really you" Randy said and then smiled at her the woman was about five foot 5 had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. "You have not changed a bit Randall she said.

"You have Christie, I mean you were always pretty but now you are drop dead gorgeous and you have curves in all the right places". "Thank you" Christie said to Randy then gave him a hug.

"I can't believe how muscular you are now she said. " Randy told her in a very cocky way well you know I have to look good for all the ladies you know".

"You still are just as conceited now as you were back then" "Hey that's not a very nice thing to say "Sorry Randall but I call them like I see them my motto is if the shoe fits wear it. Edge saw Randy talking to this beautiful woman," and asked him who this lovely lady you are talking too is? Randy said this is my very first girlfriend we dated back in high school for two years; we even went to prom together. "Nice to meet you Edge told her and shook her hand. "Ill let you too catch up Edge said then left. "I can't wait to tell you all the things I've been doing Randy Christie told him, are you still single Randall? "Please Christie can you call me Randy"

"Sure Randall I mean Randy"" It's just that no one since high school has called me that" Randy said to Christie. Then they went for a walk along the beach.

John and Maria went for a walk and then they went to his hotel room, Maria saw a action figure next to Johns bed and said Oh how cute a mini John Cena doll "That's not a doll John told her it is an action figure" "Wow Maria said to John you have a nice view of the beach from your window. John noticed how sad she was still and wanted to make her laugh so he took a pair of boxers and put them over his head and chased Maria around the room rapping his song( Your time is here your time is now you cant see my time is now). Maria stared giggling and John grabbed her and started tickling her then they were just about to kiss when John looked out side his window and saw Randy walking with Christie. Maria asked John what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost". "No I "can't believe she knows Randy and why are they holding hands and laughing together this is not cool." "Who is that woman Maria thought to her self and why is John getting so upset. At this point Maria asked John "do you know who that woman is that is walking with Randy?

John looked at Maria and said I sure do that's my…


	5. Chapter 5

John Cena confronts Christie

.John and Maria were kissing, when John looked up and saw Randy walking on the beach holding hands with a woman that he knew. Maria noticed how upset he was getting and asked him.

"John do you know that woman Randy is with?

"Yes I do know that woman I can not believe she is with Randy".

"Who is she John and how do you know her? Maria asked him dying to find out who the woman was.

"You have got to be kidding me "John said when he looked out the window again and saw Randy kissing the woman.

"Please tell me who this woman is John I have to know why this is making you so upset?

"The reason I am getting so upset Maria is because that woman out there kissing Randy is my brother's wife"

"Now I know why you're so mad "Maria replied while she put her hand on John's very muscular arm.

"But John how can you tell that's her from so far away maybe it is just someone that looks like her".

"You do have a point Maria for my brothers sake I hope your right".

John looked into Maria's eyes and said you are so beautiful not just on the outside but on the inside" Then he kissed her sweetly on the lips and said "You made me realize that I am probably getting all upset for nothing, after all my brother just got married about two months ago and they seemed so very much in love". Even though Maria was trying to convince John the woman he saw with Randy was not his brother's wife. John decided he had to find out for sure.

"Maria could you wait here for me in my room until I come back? because I need to go find out who this woman is I need to see her up close" and I would really like to continue our evening when I get back." Maria promised John that she would wait for him to come back. Maria was thinking to her self is John falling in love with me, because I sure am falling in love with him. Ill be back real soon sweetheart John said to Maria and then blew her a kiss as he left the room. John went looking for Randy and the lady he was with and found them sitting on a blanket on the beach. The closer John got to the two of them the more he knew she was his brother's wife. This woman has the exact figure and the same long brown hair John was thinking to him self. Just before he was right next to them she laughed and it was the very same laugh his brothers wife had.

"Randy are you going to introduce me to your friend "John said while looking at the woman's eyes realizing she had blue eyes just like his brothers wife.

"Guess what Randy you don't have to introduce us I already know this woman" Christie looked puzzled, "I know that you're John Cena the wrestler "Nice to meet you and then Christie shook Johns and, but how do you know me." John was completely amazed at how good this woman was at acting like she really had met me for the first time.

"You know my brother don't you John said, and you were at my house about two weeks ago, so" stop playing games with me ".

"John have you gone mad why you are yelling at my friend Christie like that? "You are starting to piss me off John. "When I tell you who this woman is Randy you will know why I'm angry right now. Randy looked at Christie and asked her" do you know Cena and his brother? But before she could answer John said of course she knows my brother she is his wife". Randy 's jaw just dropped what are you talking about Cena Christie is not married" I do not know your brother and I am not married to anyone I'm not who you think I am" Christie said to John wondering why he was acting like she was lying.

"Did you say your name was Christie? " Yes that is my name" "No your name is Misty but I guess you don't want to use your real name since your cheating on your husband and my brother.

"You need to back off John if she says she does not know you then I believe her. "How do you her anyway Randy? John asked with curiosity.

"She was my girlfriend back when I was in high school are families were very close. "And her name is Christie not Misty" "What did you call me John did you call me Misty? "Yes John told her that's your real name right? She looked a John and said you must be taking about my twin sister her name is Misty"

"You never told me you had a twin sister "Randy looking in complete shock. " Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister when we were dating back then? Randy asked wondering why she kept this information from him. " I just found out I had a twin sister and just before you started questioning me Mr. Cena I was just about to tell Randy I recently found out I had a twin sister and I also just found out I was adopted" John apologized . "I am so sorry I jumped on you like that please for give me" "its ok Mr. Cena you thought I was her you didn't know I had a twin it's not your fault you were just looking out for your brother that's all. "And please you can call me John". "Randy I also apologize to you from ruining your evening with this beautiful lady". John was just about ready to leave when he decided to ask Christie one more question. "When did you find out you had a twin sister, I'm just asking because Misty never told my brother she had a sister and they have been married for two months now. "That's because I just found out about a week ago I had a sister right after my parents told me I was adopted. " I didn't know that my sister was married until now" Christie said said. "I can't believe out of all the men in this world your sister is married to John Chena's brother. Randy said". "I was going to asked you Randy to help me find my sister but now I know exactly where she is thanks to you John." "We have a lot to talk about" Randy said to Christie" "Yes we do "she told Randy" But first John before you leave can you give me Misty's phone number? " Sure she will be so happy to find out she has a twin sister. "Just to make sure she is my sister John do you have a picture of her with you? Christie asked John. " Yes but not on me, but I know now that she is your sister because you both have the same smile , same blue eyes, laugh exactly alike, and are the same height." Yes you both are so much alike and you look exactly like her you are defiantly twin sisters.

And you look about the same age which is? John asked hoping she would tell him. "Do you know how old your brothers wife is John "Yes he told me she was twenty five, "Yes that is how old I am she must be my twin sister. "I would love to visit her that's why I came to Vegas? " What do you mean is my brother and his wife here? John asked. "No I found out that Randy was taking a vacation here from his sister Becky, and she told me there was a agency here in Vegas that could help me find my sister , plus I also wanted to see you again Randy. She said while looking into Randy's blue eyes. "Well I guess its time for me to go" After realizing that Christie wanted to be alone with Randy. John also thought to himself I left a very beautiful young diva back in my room that I can't wait to tell this story too. When John returned back to the room he told Maria what happened then they both ordered dinner which was fried steak and mash potatoes. Maria was on cloud nine. John took Maria in his arms and pressed her up against his six pack and gave her a hug then leaned down and started kissing her while he laid her down on the bed. Maria looked into john eyes while he started to undress. First he took off his tee shirt then his jeans. The two of them made love and the next mourning when they woke up there was a knock on the door John got dressed and asked who was at the door the person said "Open the door I have a big surprise for you John opened the door and there standing in the doorway was..

. I hope you like this story there will be a lot more drama on this vacation please read and review I would love that. and thank you for your reviews on my first story and this one. .

I would also like to give a special thanks to( Inday and Dragon whip champ for your reviews on my story .)


	6. Chapter 6

The search begins

(In the last chapter which was chapter five Christie who was Randy's girlfriend back in high school, was searching for her twin sister Misty.

Christie found out that her sister was married to John Cena's brother. This chapter will be the craziest one yet.)

There is a knock on the door John goes to the door and asked "who is it? The man on the other side of the door Just said" It's a surprise open the door and find out who is coming to dinner" John knew exactly who it was he knew that voice belonged to his brother, who he called noodle because his brother was thin and had skinny arms. "What's up noodle John said while putting his brother in a head lock? "Hey John How are you? John's brothers wife said. John introduced Maria to both his brother and his wife. "I have some great news for you Misty" John said looking he was ready to burst. "This is so over the top you to need to sit down first.

"What is it John? His brother asked dying of curiosity.

"I don't eve know where to begin so Ill just start by saying Misty you have a twin sister.

"What I didn't even know I had any sisters or brothers I thought I was a only child. "No you have a twin sister named Christie she is friends with Randy Orton. "You mean Randy Orton the wrestler? "Yes Misty she looks just like you and has the same cute laugh you have. "Oh and the best news of all is she is here in Vegas so you can meet her right now. "Misty was in complete shock and fainted "John looked at his brother who was trying to revive his wife and said "I guest the news was too much for her. " Johns brother replied about two days ago my wife found out she was adopted and that was a real shock to both of us but know she finds out she has a sister well that was an even bigger shock for her. "Are you ok honey Johns brother Jake asked his wife? " Yes cupcake which is her pet name for her husband. "I'm fine I just need a glass of water" Maria gave her a glass of water Jake how was now wondering if John and Maria were dating so he asked his brother." Hey crazy man are you dating Maria? John looked over at his brother then said we are just friends good friends that's all "I'm still single and ready to mingle. "Misty asked John to take her to her sister she could not wait to see her they had so much to catch up on. John called Randy on his cell phone "you and Randy are friends now? His brother asked John wondering why John had Randy's cell phone number.

"No we are not friends we are friendly enemies' John said then laughed. "The reason I have his cell number is because.. Before John could explain Edge came in the room yelling Randy and Christie are at the bank he continued after trying to catch his breath they are being held in the bank "What John said are you trying to say. Edge said " Ill explain it to you in the car right now we need to get to the bank" When John, Edge, and John's brother Jake got in the car, Maria and Misty said they wanted to go with them. "The bank is being held up and Randy and Christie are inside" Edge told the woman it is too dangerous for you girls." We are not girls we are strong grown women "Misty said and Maria nodded her head and said that's right". "Plus Misty said I have to save my sister after all I just found her I can't lose her. So both women jumped in the car Edge drove them to a very large bank on Kenmore Ave. There were about ten police cars and

A lot of people in the street and on the side walk. "This looks real bad John said. "How do you know that Randy and Christie are inside Edge? John asked. "Because I was with them in the car when they went to the bank, I just waited in the car for them. " I realized they had been inside the bank for a very long time so I got out of the car to see what was taking them so long and when I looked inside I saw everyone in the bank sitting on the floor and at least six men with masks on taking money and putting a lot of cash in bags. "They did not see you looking in the window John asked Edge. "No I was lucky I was so scared I ran and jumped back in the car and went to find you. " My poor sister is in there Misty said while tears came down her cheeks and Randy is in there they have to get them out and of course of those other innocent people who are in there.

Mean while this is what was happening inside the bank. Everyone was told by the thief's to sit on the floor Randy was sitting next to Christie he whispered to her I'm a six foot four two hundred and forty five pound wrestler I should be able to take down some of these guys . I can Rko a few of them and maybe scare the rest of them." Maybe you can Rko these guys Randy but can you Rko a bullet if they try and shoot you? "I can't just sit here babe I have to at least try to fight these guys. "Lets fight them together Randy "Christie said "Randy looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What do you think you can do you are just a petite young woman you can't possible fight these guys. "Randy you have no Idea what I can do, I know how to do karate, I'm a black belt trust me if we both work together we can save everyone. The only problem is those guys have guns. Christie told Randy.

"What's all that whispering about? One of the hold up men asked Randy. "I know you're not crazy enough to try some of the wrestling moves on me Mr. Rko , because if you try to fight us you will be missing from wrestling for ever. " Do you know what I mean? I will shoot anyone that tries to play hero. At this time the police were outside asking the bank robbers to release the people inside. "I will release them if you give me a car and not try to follow us I will take one hostage with me to make sure you don't try anything stupid. Every body was released except for Christie. "You pretty. Lady with the beautiful blue eyes, you're coming with us. Randy told the man who was holding Christie "please let her go take me instead. He pleated. We don't want you wrestler man we want the lady I have lots of money Randy said really loud how much do you want Ill give you any amount of cash you need if you let her go. "Even though that is a very tempting offer Mr. Orton I m still taking this lady hostage, She must be very special to you , but no deal she is the one we want. Randy got so angry he began to fight he was able to Rko four of the robbers and Christie started using her karate moves on some of them she jumped on the desk and kicked one man then Randy grabbed two men and slammed their heads together, but just when both Christie and Randy thought it was all over a another man appeared and knocked Randy out cold by hitting him over the head with a large metal box. Poor Randy fell to the floor completely knocked out. The man then took a cloth with some kind of liquid on it and placed in around Christie's mouth while she was trying to revive Randy. Christie then passed out lying on top of Randy who was still knocked out. When Randy finally woke up both him and Christie found them selves tied up in chairs facing the opposite way. Their feet and hands were tied up and, the rope went around both chairs. "What happened? Randy said where we are? Before Christie could answer Randy a very tall man wearing a black suit came out and said Welcome Christie and Randy to your new home I hope you in joy your stay here because you will be here for a long time" then the man laughed and said not even your big strong wrestler friend can help you now. "You remember me Christie the man asked her? "Yes she said I know why you kidnapped me but Randy is innocent please let him go" she pleated." I'm not going anywhere with out you Christie Randy told her" "Then I guess you both will be staying then. After the man left Randy asked Christie "Who was that man and how do you know him? "It's a long story she told him. "Randy said well since we are both tied up I have nothing but time. Randy then said all I wanted was a nice vacation to relax I never would have dreamed I would wind up in this mess that we are in. "It's my entire fault Randy I should have told you the truth" What are you talking about? Remember when I told you I was a accountant well that's not true I'm a..


	7. Chapter 7

It was all a bad dream

Christie decided she would tell Randy the truth about what she did for a living. "Well Randy I'm not an accountant I'm a FBI agent and I'm working under cover. "Your working for the FBI is that why these guys captured you? Yes Christie told Randy" and now I have involved you in this. A man in a black coat entered the room and said "Now that you told Randy who you work for he will suffer the consequences for knowing too much" then he began to laugh.

"What are you going to do to us? Randy asked. The man showed them a bomb that was set to go off in fifteen minutes. "(Tick tock tick tock you and Mr. Muscles, time is almost up) this was the rhyme the man kept repeating over and over. " Randy I need to tell you something before we die" Christie then said "I still love you after all these years, I never stopped loving you". Randy did not know what to say but since they were tied up getting ready to die he decided to tell her "I love you too" even though he did not mean it the way she did. The clock stopped ticking and everything went black.

Randy woke up saying" I love you I love you Over and over again. Realizing he had just had a bad dream Randy whipped his four head and looked over at the telephone and called his friend Christie to see if she was all right, " Christie answered the phone half sleep since it was two o clock in the mourning and asked Randy why he was calling her so late. " He hesitated at first thinking to him self I'm a grown man calling a woman this time of night to tell her I had a bad dream.

I will have to make up some excuse Randy thought. "I just called you to ask you what time you wanted to go to breakfast tomorrow "Christie just replied I know the real reason why you called me Randy." Christie said in a very flirtatious way. "Why do you think I called you babe" Because you wanted to come over here and you know, but sorry Randy I'm not that type of girl. "No I really was just calling you to plan our breakfast date Randy said in a very defensive manner. . Christie was getting sleepy and told Randy I'll talk to you tomorrow good night". They both hung up the phone and went back to sleep. The next mourning about nine o clock Randy's cell phone rang "Hi Randy do you want to have breakfast with me? Randy was still a little out of it and said "We already made plains to have breakfast together Christies did you forget? But it was not Christie on the phone it was Candice.

"I'm not Christie this is Candice Randy"

"I'm so sorry babe I was still half sleep when I answered the phone" Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you "

"Well since you already have plans for breakfast could we maybe have dinner together Randy? Or do you have dinner plains already also.

"No Candice I don't have plains for dinner I would love to have dinner with you".

"Do you like your new hotel room Candice? Randy asked her while thinking how nice it was when they shared a room together.

"Yes I have a really nice room I like it a lot" She told Randy thinking about how she loved sharing a room with Randy.

"Ok Candice I will see you tonight about six o clocks I will pick you up so I need some directions to your Hotel. After Randy wrote down the directions he said goodbye and took a shower and got ready for his breakfast date with Christie. Randy picked up Christie and she was wearing a yellow silk top with a black skirt with black dress sandal shoes that had five inch heels. "You look very nice" Randy told her and then opened the car door for her.

"You look very handsome yourself Randy" Christie said. Randy was wearing a blue shirt that really brought out the blue in his eyes and a black pair of pants and black shoes. "I love the smell of your colon, what is it called she asked him while leaning closer to him in the car. " It's called X factor he said then touch her knee and then rubbed his hand against the side of her face. "You smell nice also he told her." What is the name of your perfume "My perfume is called White diamond. " I like it Randy told her then kissed her on the cheek. When they arrived at the restaurant Christie was very impressed every table had a bouquet of flowers and the tables had silk baby blue table clothes on them. "What is the name of this restaurant she asked him? The Blue Diamond., Randy told her a friend of mine told me they have great food here. Randy took Christie's hand and they walk to their table. "You are so tall Christie said to Randy I have on five inch heals and you still are way taller then me" Randy just gave her a side grin and said I'm just a really tall man. Randy pulled out her chair and then they ordered their food.

"I'll have scrambled eggs and French toast Christie told the waitress.

"I would like pancakes scrambled eggs bacon hash browns and a side order of lightly toasted bread with strawberry jelly. Randy told the waitress.

"Wow Randy you are going to eat all that Christie said then giggled. "Yes I'm a big guy it takes a lot of food to keep me at this weight since I work out a lot I can stay In shape and still eat a lot. " I don't eat that much and I really don't work out at all I just walk a lot that's all" Christie told Randy.

"What would you both like to drink "I will have a glass of orange juice Christie said. " And what will you have Mr. Orton the waitress asked in a very shaky voice "I'll have a cup of coffee with cream and sugar and a glass of orange juice.

"Can I have your autograph Mr. Orton the young waitress asked? "Yes you can" Randy told her. "She gave Randy a pen and some paper. " What is your name? He asked her.

"My name is Lynette ". She said then giggled. Randy wrote (Lynette Always reach for the stars and never give up on your dreams Love Randy Orton)

"You are so nice in real life Mr. Orton" Lynette said to Randy. "You are so mean when you are wrestling on TV. "That's just a character I play on Raw I not that him at all I'm a good guy. " I better go before I lose my job " Randy then said "Wait sweetheart I want to give you a tip , but I do not want to leave it on the table, Randy then took Lynette's hand and placed a hundred dollars in it. "Thank you so much Mr. Orton she said with a big smile on her face.

"Your welcome and you can call me Randy. Christie was very impressed with the way Randy treated Lynette. "That was so sweet of you to give her such a generous tip, and I like the way you gave her a autograph and I really liked what you wrote you really are a nice guy".

"Randy hello and this must be Christie? Candice said when she walked by the two of them as they left the restaurant. "Randy looked at Candice who was about to go in the restaurant and asked her are you going to eat alone? " No she is with me "John Cena told Randy, I just forgot something in the car, Hello again Christie John said. Randy and Christie left, but Christie noticed, Randy looking back a Candice and John with a very jealous look on his face.

"Are you and Candice just friends Randy? Christie asked him.

"Yes we are just friends' very good friends but just friends why are you asking me that?

"I couldn't help but to notice you were staring at her and just now you were lost in your thoughts.

"You looked like you were jealous of her and John having breakfast together.

"I'm not jealous" Its cool she can have breakfast with who ever she wants to, so stop jumping to conclusions ".

" I had a really nice time Randy with you maybe we can have dinner tonight and talk more about me finding my sister.

Randy had totally forgotten about the fact he made dinner plains with Candice so he told Christie "Yes we can have dinner together this evening that would be fine. Randy then told her he would pick her up at six o clock that night. Randy walked Christie to her Hotel room then kissed her sweetly on the lips then left.

At about five o clock that night Candice was getting ready for her dinner date with Randy. Candice was wearing a baby blue silk dress with the back out and some white high heel shoes. Mean while Christie was getting ready for her date with Randy, Candice had written a really nice poem for Randy to show him how she really felt about him. She had planned to give it to Randy when he picked her up for their date that evening.

The poem went like this.

Randy you listened to me

When I needed a friend

You wiped away my tears

And you gave me strength

After we kissed and made love

That's when I knew Randy

I had fallen in love with you

Randy had just gotten out the shower, when he remembered that he had made a dinner date with both Candice and Christie. Randy did not want to cancel either one of his dates but he had too, so Randy picked up the phone and canceled his date with...

"

?


	8. Chapter 8 One mixed up evening

A very romantic evening

Randy had made a dinner date with both Candice and Christie for the same night. Now he had to decide which one of his dinner dates he was going to cancel, After thinking about it for a while Randy decided to cancel his date with Christie, so he picked up the phone but before he could finish dialing the number someone was knocking on his door. "Who is it? Randy called out. "Its Dave man and have I got a surprise for you". Randy opened the door and Dave was standing there with triplets. "Ladies this is a friend of mine Randy Orton "We know who he is and boy are you really hot in person Randy" all three of the girls said at the same time. "Thank you ladies" Randy said with a smile. "This is Candy, Mandy, and Sandy" So why are you so dressed up Randy do you have a date tonight or something? Dave asked wondering who Randy had a date with.

"Yes I do have a dinner date this evening". "Sorry to hear that man, because I was going to let you date one of these three ladies, but since you already have plains I guess Ill take them all out my self." "Who is your date with" Dave asked. "Candice" "Alright have fun" then Dave left.

"Bye Randy it was really nice to meet you" all the ladies said at the same time. "Nice to meet all of you to Randy replied then gave them a wink and a smile.

Now back to the matter at hand Randy thought to himself. Meanwhile Candice was waiting for Randy to pick her up for their date; suddenly there was a knock on her door. Candice went to the door and when she opened it standing there was John holding a dozen roses and wearing a pair of black pants and a light gray short sleeve shirt. "You look beautiful this evening Candice, "You look really nice to John" At this point Candice was very confused, she was wondering why John was there all dressed up with flowers for her. " John I thought I told you at breakfast I had a date with Randy tonight."

"No you didn't you told me after we ran into Randy and Christie at the restaurant that you didn't want to go out with him tonight."

"Your right I remember now, I was a little jealous when I saw them together and I figured he was going to cancel our date to spend more time with her".

"But I don't remember you asking me out for dinner John".

"That is because I'm asking you out to dinner right now sweetheart".

"Didn't Randy call you and cancel your date tonight?

"No he didn't why do you know something I don't know?

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but; I went to Christie's hotel room to give her my brothers wife's phone number so she could talk to Misty and she was all dressed up and told me she had a dinner date tonight with Randy".

"How could Randy go out with her when he never canceled our date" Candice said in a very angry tone.

"I guess he was just going to stand me up tonight and go out with Christie" Well two can play that game " John sexy Cena I would love to go out with you tonight ". But before we go there is something I need to do" Candice took the poem she wrote for Randy out of her purse and tore it up. How stupid of me to think a player like Randy could possible be with only one women, she thought to herself what a fool I was for believing he was falling in love with me , he is just like Jeff a liar and a cheat. "I'm ready for our date now" Candice told John then he opened the door for her and took her hand.

"When they both got in the car Candice asked John "Did you ask me out tonight because you knew Randy was going to stand me up tonight, since he already had a date with Christie.

"Yes but I also knew you would be hurt and has your friend I did not want you to stay in your room and cry over that jerk" John told Candice.

"That's so sweet "Candice said and gave John a kiss on the cheek. At this point Randy had already canceled his date with Christie in order to go out with Candice. Randy was running late, I hope Candice is not mad since I told her that I would pick her up at six and now it is almost seven. I better stop and pick up some flowers for her that will make her happy. When Randy arrived at Candice's Hotel room, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I guess she is in the bathroom or something Randy thought to himself. Ill wait a few more minutes, Randy said to himself still standing by her door. A few more minutes passed and Randy knocked on her door again, either she is not here or she is really pissed off at me for being late. He then decided to call her room phone but there was no answer. I guess I will call her cell phone number maybe she stepped out for a minute. Randy had no Idea that Candice was out on a date with John, and poor Randy also had no clue that Candice thought he stood her up and went out with Christie. Back at the restaurant Candice was having a great time with John they were laughing and talking. Candice had turned her cell phone off so when Randy called her cell phone number to find out where she was his call went straight to her voice mail. (I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach right now is unavailable right now please leave a message at the sound of the beep) Beep… Candice this is Randy I'm at here outside of your hotel room where are you babe? After not receiving a call back from Candice after one hour had past Randy gave up and a very disappointed. Randy went back to his hotel room still wondering what happened to Candice. When Randy was walking back to his room he saw a very tall blonde woman standing in front of his hotel room door. He thought it was a fan that found out he was staying at this hotel and wanted a autograph. Although the closer Randy got to the woman the more familiar she looked to him.

"Randy how have you been darling" then she gave him a big hug. "Stacey Keibler sweetheart how are you? Randy said and then kissed her on the lips. "It been a long time Randy you look really handsome tonight, were you coming from, "Stacey asked Randy I had a date tonight, but I got stood up "Randy told Stacey. " Why would any woman stand you up Sexy" Stacey said to Randy then rubbed his face with her hand".

"You look very disappointed Randy that this girl canceled on you is she your girlfriend? "No but she is a very close and a very special friend of mine" Randy said looking very sad. "The worst part is I don't know why she stood me up or why she has not called me back". I just hope she is ok.

"Is she someone I know?

"Yes its Candice "I would have never guessed you and Candice would be dating"

"Well we are not exactly dating; I mean we are not a couple or anything"

"Ok in that case Randy, how about me and you going out to dinner since you're all dressed up"

"Sure why not I would love too" Randy responded back with a smile.

Stacey told Randy about a very nice restaurant she had been to the last time she vacationed in Vegas. "Lets go there Randy said it sounds really nice". "I will need to go back to my room first and change" she told him. " you look fine Stacey" " This place is really fancy so I have to dress to impress and you look so hot and so very very handsome tonight I have to look hot too. Stacey came out of the bathroom wearing a purple long fitted gown which was very low cut with a pair of silver high heel shoes. Randy's month was wide open and he said "Wow you look beautiful Stacey. "Thank you Randy" and then the two of them left the room and went to the car. Once they were in the car Randy leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips and said "I was just thinking about our first date together you looked so beautiful that night just like you do this evening. "I remember that night to Randy I missed you so much, we were so good together every one used to say we made such a nice couple". "Stacey are you trying to tell me you want us to be a couple again" Yes I still love you Randy I never stopped loving you, I only hope you feel the same way about me ". "Do you still love me Randy? "I still have very strong feelings for you Stacey but I'm not in love with you" But maybe we could date a little and see what happens" I would love that Randy" Then they kissed and went into the restaurant holding hands little did they know John and Candice were at that restaurant having dinner together. While being seated Randy looked over at the table located three tables from where he and Stacey were at and saw Candice having dinner with John. Candice Looked up and saw Randy having dinner with Stacey, they both had no Idea that neither one of them actually was stood up by the other. Randy walked up to Candice and asked her why she stood him up and is now out on a date with John and Candice asked Randy why he stood her up and now is on a date with Stacey. Just before the two of them could explain what happened Christie the woman who Randy did cancel his date with walks in with Edge and goes over to Randy who is talking to Candice and says...

.


	9. Chapter 9The explanations begin

The explanations begin

The explanations about who stood up who and why were now beginning. Randy asked Candice why she did not call him back, and why she was now out on a date with John. Then Candice asked Randy why he made a dinner date with Christie when he already had made a dinner date with her. Furthermore Candice was wondering why Randy was now having dinner with Stacey. Christie was now wondering why Randy canceled his date with her in order to keep his date with Candice, but he is now on a date with Stacey. And now the last question is why Edge is on a date with Christie, and now all of these questions are about to be answered.

"Candice why didn't you call me back, I called you four times" Randy said in a very angry voice.

"Why are you so mad at me Randy you were the one who stood me up tonight" Candice told him.

"I did not stand you up tonight Candice I was just running late, I canceled my date with Christie to be with you tonight".

" Wait just a minute Randy lets just say I believe you didn't stand me up tonight, then why are you now on a date with Stacey explain that ?.

"I can explain that" Stacey told Candice. "I was vacationing here in Vegas and I ran into Dave who told me that Randy was here, so he told me which hotel Randy was staying at and I decided to surprise Randy by stopping by his room..

"And the only reason I'm on a date with Stacey instead of you Candice is because, I thought you stood me up, and Stacey asked me out to dinner, but why are you on a date with John? Can you explain that to me Randy asked Candice?

"Let me explain this "John said. "The reason Candice and I are on a date is because, I stopped by your friend Christie's room to give her my brothers telephone number so she could contact her sister, and when I saw her all dressed up I asked her did she have a date and Christie told me she had a date with you tonight Mr. Casanova would you care to explain that to us.

"You must have went over to Christie's room before I called her to cancel our date obviously "Mr. know it all" Randy said to John.

"So let me get this straight Randy you made two dates for the same night? John said to Randy.

"Well... Yes but I didn't do this on purpose I just forgot about the dinner plains I made with Candice, But I was trying to do the right thing and keep our date Candice since I did ask you out first babe. "I would never want to hurt you sweetheart you mean too much to me you're way too special too me. After Randy said this to Candice she went over to him and gave him a big hug. Stacey looked at the two of them hugging and realized that the two of them had very strong feelings for each other. Are they in love Stacey thought to herself wondering how Randy really felt about Candice? In Candice's mind she was wondering did Randy still have feeling for Stacey who was his girlfriend for two years. There were still more things that had to be explained.

"John "Randy said. " Why didn't you call me and ask me why I stood up Candice since you assumed I did., any other time you would get up in my face if you knew I was doing something wrong what happened this time buddy? Randy sad in a very sarcastic way.

"And John you know what happens when you assume? Randy told him.

"I admit I did assume that you stood Candice up tonight, and I did think about going to your room and cursing you out for hurting my girl like that?

"Your girl "Randy said to John. " Since when is Candice your girl John? "Wow Randy you are acting like you are Candice's boyfriend "

"Are you too more than just friends? John asked Randy. "I was wondering the same thing Randy are you and Candice more then friends? Stacey also asked Randy. At this moment Randy felt like he was being pushed in to a corner and did not really want to answer the question. In Randy's mind he was thinking am' I falling in love with Candice why was I so defensive when John called her his girl. John was thinking in his mind at this time I hope Randy does not tell us he is in love with Candice, because I think I am falling in love with her. And to add to the situation Stacey was thinking to her self please don't let Randy say he is in love with Candice because I still love Randy.

"Wait a minute" Randy said trying to avoid the question John and Stacey asked him. "Edge why are you on a date with Christie? " Well I was at the casino when I saw Christie over by the slot machine crying, so being the gentleman that I am I went over to her and asked her what was wrong, she told me she was upset because you broke your date with her Randy. " So I wanted to make her feel better so I asked her out to dinner ,we were not going to come here because the food here is really expensive but Christie said she would pay for dinner If we came here so here we are. "I mean how I could turn down a free meal with a very beautiful woman. Randy looked over at Christie who looked very sad. "Christie "Randy said to her. " You told me on the phone that you understood why I canceled our date tonight, a matter of fact I remember you telling me it was ok since we were just friends. Christie did not know what to say because she did lie to Randy she really did have strong feelings for him although after talking to Edge and seeing how much they have in common like they both like the same books, movies, they both love spaghetti and meatballs, and the both love to jog. Christie was thinking to herself I can't tell Randy I was crying because I have feelings for him, because now I have feelings for Edge I really think that now I could really fall in love with him.

Most of the people in the restaurant were listening to all the drama going on in the back of the restaurant at this time. One woman wanted to go get some autographs, but decided she would wait until they finished talking. Another customer was taking pictures of them, and because they were taking so loud some people were placing bets on, which two made the best couple and who would not make a good couple and who was wrong and who was right and who was hotter John Cena, Randy Orton or Edge.

"Randy "John said you still did not answer my question, are you in love with Candice? At this point Candice was shaking she wanted Randy to say yes but she discovered by dating John tonight she had strong feelings for him too.

Just before Randy was about to answer Johns questioned Umaga walks over to them and says Batista Batista and then he said something in his native language No one could understand." What the flying flipping monkey did Umaga just say Edge asked. Then John comes out with" I happen to be fluent in the samoaning language. "And therefore I know what Umaga is trying to say "Randy looks over at John and say's "Here we go oh Please tell us great one what is Umaga trying to say?

" Umaga is trying to say Randy Orton is a very strange man who makes two dinner dates with two different woman for the same night and then tries to avoid John Cena the greatest wrestler in the words question does he love Candice ? "And also he is looking for Batista for some reason. " You think your funny Cena don't you "Randy said. " No Randy I don't think I'm funny I think I am hilarious. Two teenage girls came over to where every one was talking and one of the girls said.

"Like oh my gosh is that like so sexy and yummy John I could just lick him with a spoon Cena, and oh my gosh is that not Randy so hot and sexy I could just melt like butter in his arms Orton. " Oh are bad we did not mean to like interrupt yall like obviously like having a very intense conversation ,but could we please like have everyone here like autographs please we would be like totally grateful. "You girls must be like totally from the Valley John said then laughed.

"Like how did you like know that did our voices like totally give us away?

"Yes "John said. Everyone signed autographs for the two girls, they both were so cute. After they finished signing the autographs the girls thanked everyone and then left. Candice did not want Randy to answer the question John had asked him so she pretended to have a headache and asked John to take her back to her room. Randy sighed with relief now he did not have to answer a questioned he was not sure how to answer. After dinner Randy and Stacey left the restaurant and went to the casino when they arrived there they saw Dave and his three dates. Randy told Dave that Umaga was in Vegas and that he was looking for him. Dave laughed and said "I can't even enjoy my vacation without Umaga trying to work my last nerve, its bad enough everyone from Raw seems to be here, but now Ummaga. "I could really use a drink about now so could I Randy said, and me too Stacey said also. Edge was also at the casino having drinks with Christie. After about a hour had past everyone was getting pretty drunk so the all went back to their rooms. Back at John's hotel room both him and Candice were drinking and also had become very drunk. Edge was on his way to his room when he noticed two people going into the wedding chapel room where people could get married right in the casino, Edge recognized who the two people were and ran over to Dave and said we cant let them get married they are both drunk they don't know what they are doing we have to stop them from making a big mistake. Dave who was drunk himself said Why can't they get married they are both two grown consenting adults who I guess love each other and this is Vegas so why not? Edge said this is no time to make jokes we have a wedding to stop. "Ok" Dave said barely being able to speak he was so drunk." Who are the two people getting married? Dave asked. "The two people who I saw going into the wedding chapel was...


	10. Chapter 10I do I dont

I do I dont

At this time Dave and Edge are on their way to stop a wedding. The two people that are getting ready to get married are John Cena and Candice, who are both really drunk. The only problem for Dave and Edge is there are fifteen wedding rooms in the casino, even though Edge saw John and Candice go into the room he was drunk and does not remember which room they went into. "Dave asked Edge "So you want us to stop a wedding and you can't even remember which room they went into". "There is no time for criticism, we have to just split apart and go to every chapel in here" Edge told Dave.

"Why should I help you Edge" Dave said to him. Because in the ring, we dislike each other because we are paid to do that, but outside the ring we all are friends". "I would not exactly say we are all friends, but I will help you anyway ". The two of them started going door to door and looking inside, trying to find John and Candice. Edge went into one room and a woman was sitting on the bench crying. "What's wrong Ms?" he asked the woman.

"Nothing is wrong these are tears of joy "The woman said "My name is donna" and I can't believe that I'm actually talking to my favorite sexy wrestler Edge".

"Will you marry me Edge and make me the happiest woman in the world" I'm sorry maim but has flattered as I am I can't marry you even though you are extremely beautiful and have very pretty green eyes and long gorgeous blonde hair "Edge then realized he was completely losing track of the reason he was going to tell this woman that he could not marry her. " Sorry Donna I guess I just got caught up in your beauty " Any way the reason I cant marry you is I don't know you ,plus your wearing a wedding dress getting ready to get married".

"That's true Edge, except I don't love my fiancé, a now puzzled Edge asked the woman "If you don't love him then why are you marrying him"

" Because we made a bet in the casino that If he won we would get married and if he lost we would break up and I guess it obvious he won because here I am about to get married.

"You are actually going to marry your boyfriend just to honor a bet that's crazy.

"It's not so bad after all he did win a lot of money and he has a really good job" plus if our marriage does not work out I will get a very nice divorce settlement"

"And also Edge this is Vegas every one gets married here".

Edge could not believe what he was hearing he just looked at the woman. Dave entered the room and hit Edge on the head with his hand and said "Snap out of it man this is no time to be talking to this beautiful and very sexy, anyway we have to go stop a wedding remember" Dave told Edge and then grabbed his arm and pulled him out the chapel. The man who was about to marry the woman Edge was talking to was getting ready to enter the wedding room when Edge yelled out to him, don't marry her man she just wants your money she does not love you " Dave looked at Edge and said" man are you crazy you don't even know these two people" I know I don't know them but she told me she only wanted him for his money" Dave just said " lets go drama king we have to stop a wedding that two people we know are in remember now lets go.

"We have been to eleven rooms already, and they were not in any of them" I can barely stand up any more Dave "a very tired Edge said.

"You dragged me into this Edge so let's continue our search we only have four more rooms to check." Dave said. "I hope we are not to late there is the possibility they are already married by now" Edge told Dave.

"Well look on the bright side Edge at least he is marrying one fine lady" Yes that is true but they don't know what they are doing they are both drunk" Edge said. " Well Edge you were sober when you asked Vicky the human cow to marry you and she is the poster child of ugly, she looks like she fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down" Dave said and then laughed. "What's your point Dave and why do you have to say such mean things about Vicky" "Because news flash moron I don't like her. "Your lucky Dave that we broke up are else I would spear you "No Edge you are the lucky one because you dodge that pullet by not marring her." And about you spearing me well did you forget about the Batista bomb? "Ok lets continue our search Edge said, we can continue this conversation later."

Mean while in one of the chapels John was at the alter with Candice, and the priest is now saying, "John Felix Anthony Cena do you take this woman to be your wife... But before the priest could finish John said I do no I don't I mean yes I do or I mean no I don't" John was so drunk he could not make up his mind. A voice came from the back of the church that said stop this wedding these two purple I mean people are too drunk to get married plus she should be marring Hot me" the man saying this was Randy who also was very drunk. "How dare you stop my washing I mean wedding you big oak tree" John said to Randy. "You don't love Candice Randy you just love her booty I mean body that's all" "Randy responded back you don't love her either Felix the cat so stop this nondarousness… Randy was so drunk his six foot four body just fell to the floor he passed out. John stood over him and said "Some popsicles I mean people just can't hold there … then six foot one John passed out on the floor next to Randy. Candice looked down at the two of them and said I love both of them but I don't want to marry either one of them and then she sat down on the bench right next to them. Edge and Dave run into the church and yell stop the wedding these too, then they stop when they get to the front of the room and she John and Randy passed out on the floor. "Candice Edge said "What happened why are these two clowns are passed out on the floor, and which one are you married too now? I did not get married Edge John passed out before the ceremony was done and Randy was trying to stop us but he was so drunk he passed out too. I don't feel too good Edge Candice said could you walk me to my room. Edge walked Candice to her room. Dave looked down on the floor at John and Randy and said I guess Ill have to get this two idiots off the floor or maybe Ill just let them stay here and sleep it off. Dave then decided to leave both of them on the floor, and went back to the casino and started drinking. "I guess Ill join you Dave "Edge said sitting at the bar were Dave was. Both Edge and Dave got so drunk they both left the casino and walk back to their rooms.

The next morning Randy and John woke up and wondered why they were laying down on the floor of the Vegas wedding chapel room. "How what and most importantly how did we wind up here John asked Randy. Randy replied "I don't know I can't remember anything but my head sure is pounding though "Mine is too John said. Now back at the Hotel that mourning Dave woke up and turned towards the right side of his bed a saw a woman with blonde shoulder length hair lying next too him. "What happened last night I don't recall bringing a blonde woman to my room how did she get here Dave thought to himself? Dave wanted to see the woman's face since her back was turned so he flipped her over and he then yelled Edge what are you doing in my room and in my bed.! "I don't know I can't remember a thing" "We can never tell anyone about this Edge Dave said. "Why Dave are you ashamed of the fact you took advantage of me last night, was I just a toy for your amusement, Just a one night stand" Edge then laughed. "That's not funny" Dave said. "Now get out of my room! Dave said in a very angry tone. "What your not going to take me to breakfast Dave? At this point Dave slammed the door in front of Edge. Randy went back to his room and just before he was about to collapses into his bed there was a knock on his door he opened it and there standing in front of him was his ex wife Sam. Randy asked her what do you want and how did you find me? Sam told him I have some news for you and you better get ready for a really big shock The reason I am here is …


	11. Chapter 11 What did you say

What did you say…

In chapter 10 Randy was getting ready to collapse in his bed when suddenly there was a knock on his door. When Randy opened the door he saw his ex wife Sam, she told him she had some news that would shock him. "What is this shocking news you have for me Sam" Randy asked her. "Some one you use to date is pregnant and it is not me ""If its not you then why are you telling me, shouldn't the woman that's pregnant be telling me this? Sam realized that Randy was right and didn't tell him. "Sam was walking towards the door, but Randy grabbed her hand and said" your just going to leave me hanging like that? "You were the one who said that she should tell you not me, now you want me to give you the name of the woman carrying your baby? " Yes now I am very curious what her name is. "First of all she is a diva on raw, second you dated her for a very short time" Randy was thinking it was Stacey." Is her name Stacey? He asked Sam

"No her name is not Stacey"

"The woman that is pregnant with your child is "Then Sam's cell phone rang. The woman on the phone told Sam not to tell Randy she was having his baby. "Sam asked her why not and the woman said she wanted to tell Randy herself. As soon as Sam got off the phone Randy asked her. "Was that her on the phone? "No that was just a friend of mine" Sam said. Sam did not want to lie but the woman wanted to tell Randy her self. "I'm sill waiting for you to tell me her name Randy said. "I changed my mind Randy it is not my place to tell you she needs to. At this time Randy was getting pissed off "Why can't you just tell me her name I really want to know" he said in a very angry tone. "If I don't tell you what are you going to do RKO me Randy". Randy lowered his voice and said you know I would never lay a hand on you are any other woman for that matter, I just want to know who she is the suspense is killing me." Ok Randy I will tell you her name is… Then there was a knock on the door it was Christie Randy's ex girlfriend from high school. When Randy opened the door she was looking at Sam wondering who this woman was in Randy's room. "Christie this is Sam she is my ex wife "Christie was in complete shock she knew Randy had been married before but she never thought she would actually meet his wife. " Well nice to meet you Christie" Sam told her. "Nice to meet you too Christie said back". Sam looked over at Randy and said we can continue are conversation later." Then Sam left the room and in her mind she was wishing that she was the one carrying Randy's baby even though they were no longer married in her heart she still loved Randy. "Why was your ex wife here? Christie asked Randy. "Are you and Sam getting back together? " No It's over but we still talk sometimes" "Christie are you jealous of Sam? "No I was just curious that's all" Christie said very defectively. Although in her mind she was very jealous of the fact Randy actually was once married to Sam. "So why did you and Sam get a divorce Randy? Christie asked. ""We just grew apart after while, I traveled a lot and female fans were always around me, and it just got to the point were she couldn't take it any more. "Where you guys happy when you were married? " Yes we were very happy at first, but then after awhile things changed and we both decided to end our marriage". Christie noticed how sad Randy looked she wondered if he wanted Sam back. But she did not want him to go back with her because she was falling in love with him. Some one was once again knocking on Randy's door it was Candice. "Sorry Randy she said I did not mean to interrupt you Ill come back later" Randy did not want her to leave because he could tell she wanted to talk to him about something. Randy was wondering if maybe she wanted to tell him the name of the diva on Raw that was pregnant with his child. "You sure are very popular with the ladies Christie said to Randy. " I ll talk to you later Randy" Candice said then left. "I wonder what that was all about Randy thought to himself. "A lot of woman want to talk to you today Randy why is that a very curious Christie asked. " Maybe it is because I am so darn handsome and also they love to hear my low sexy voice" Randy then gave a side grin. "You are so coincided" Christie said to him. "But you know you want me babe don't you" Then Randy grabbed her around her waist and picked her up and put her in his bed and said in his very sexy voice " You have been wanting my body every since you walked in this room so here it is take me I'm yours sweet heart". Then Randy took of his shirt and started striping and singing in a baritone voice this song (I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants) "You obviously don't know the words too this song Randy, but I love the strip show your giving me." Then suddenly Randy stopped kissing Christie and said wait before we get all caught up I better go put on my raincoat if you know what I mean" You actually call it a raincoat Randy."No I'm just joking around with you I also can call it my suit of harmer or my space helmet or my RKO protector "You are so sexy and funny Randy I love you" Then they made love. After they made love Randy asked Christie was it good for you babe" then she responded "Yes sugar it was all that and then some" Randy then asked Christie "did I hear you say you loved me? "Yes I did say that I loved you Randy do you love me? " I like you a lot and I did love you once who knows maybe I could fall in love with you again" But you don't love me know? "Randy did not want to give her false hope are break her heart, he felt like he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"I love spending time with you babe, let's just enjoy what we have now and see where it goes". Christie agreed and once again they made love over and over and over again, then they fell asleep in each others arms. When Christie woke up she saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed naked and glistening and lost in his thoughts. She stared at his body for awhile then she began to rub his back and kiss his neck. "You are so muscular Randy your body is a perfect work of art " I really love your tattoos also they are also a beautiful work of art." You are very beautiful Christie every curve on you is perfect you have the perfect amount of top and bottom and your hair is so long and always smells like strawberries or peaches and your skin is so soft" Then Randy turned around and once again they made love over and over and over and over again. "I remember the first time we made love Randy I never told you this but you were my first". "Why didn't you tell me that back then" Well I was afraid you would dump me if I told you" No I was so in love with you back then babe I would have stayed with you no matter what. "There is one thing for sure Christie' what's that Randy? " You sure have improved in your moves and your body is a lot curvier" and you are more muscular and you re like the energizer bunny when you make love you keep going and going and going.

Candice was at the casino when she saw Maria in the corner crying, when she asked her what was wrong she replied I can't tell you? Then Maria ran into the ladies room, Candice ran in the ladies room into the stall and started throwing up. "Oh no Maria are you sick? Candice asked her. "I think I'm pregnant a very sick Maria said softly to Candice." Did you take a pregnancy test yet? No but I know I am but I'm not sure who the father is? But it could only be two men that could be the father" " Who Candice asked " Before Maria could tell her their names Sam comes in the ladies room looking very pale and runs pass the two of them and they could hear her throwing up . When Sam came out Candice asked her if she was alright and she said, I just went to the doctor after I left Randy's room and he told me I was Pregnant. "Wow Candice said Maria my friend just told me she might be pregnant also. " Maria you were going to tell me who you think the father of you baby was? Ill tells you later Maria said and ran out of the bathroom. Candice ran out after her, but she then saw Stacey who looked really sick and Candice said don't tell me your pregnant too Stacey? "How did you find out Stacey asked her. " You mean you're really pregnant? Yes but I haven't told the father yet I was on my way to his room now. Candice told Stacey that Maria thought she was pregnant but she said there were two guys that could possibly be the father. "That is so crazy three woman are pregnant at the same time. " Who is the third woman Stacey asked Candice. "Randy's ex wife Sam" Did she say Randy was the father of her child? "No she never told me who the father was so maybe he is? " I hope not Stacey replied? Why did you say "that? Is Randy the father of your baby? "I really don't know but there is a possibility though. Meanwhile back in Randy's room Christie jumped up suddenly screaming oh no did your suit of harmer just break Randy?" I'm afraid that is what just happened" "You mean I could now be pregnant with your child? Yes that could be a possibility, but don't worry if you are I will take care of you and our child" I can't believe I could now be the father of two women's babies Randy was thinking to himself. Little did Randy know but two more woman were going to visit him with the same news which was they were pregnant. One of the two women was knocking on his door. Randy opened the door and the woman told him that she was pregnant with his child. Christie who was in Randy's bathroom had just came out when she heard the woman say she was pregnant and Randy was the father. Randy was in shock to find out that the woman was …

In the next chapter Randy will find out who is having his baby and also which woman is not pregnant, and Randy might even marry one of them before this crazy vacation is over. Remember Maria thinks she is pregnant, Sam knows she is pregnant, and Stacey is also pregnant. And don't forget Christie might now be pregnant. I really like writing stories I hope you like reading my stories please read and review this story I would love to know what you think about my story I enjoy your comments thank you


	12. Chapter 12Randy proposes

Randy proposes to Candice

There was a knock on the door and when Randy opened the door Sam his ex wife was standing there, she told Randy that she was pregnant and he was the father, but it turns out this was only a dream that Randy was having. Randy woke up and looked over in the other bed in the room and saw Candice sleeping he thought to himself ( Candice looks like sleeping beauty lying there looking so beautiful) " I am so glad that all that drama about every one being pregnant was just a dream."

"Randy "Candice called out. When Candice opened her eyes there was Randy standing over her smiling at her. While stirring into Randy's blue eyes Candice said, "Why are you smiling tall tan and handsome" "Because you looked like sleeping beauty lying there and I was going to wake you up with a kiss.

"So you are my prince charming now?

"Yes in away after all I did save you from your evil ex boyfriend remember"

"I do remember Randy you are a good friend" although in Candice's mind she wanted Randy to be her prince charming not just her friend.

Randy went into the bathroom to take a shower, mean while Candice was sitting on the bed wishing she was taking a shower with him. When Randy came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and began putting oil on his body, Candice asked him if she could help him oil up.

" Sure how can I refuse an offer like that" Randy sat down on the bed while Candice rubbed oil on his back then his arms and finally his very well chiseled chest. "That feels so good" Randy told her, you have great hands" "I'm so glad you are enjoying your rub down, now I will give you a massage that you will enjoy even more. Randy's cell phone started ringing, it was Christie.

"Hey babe Randy said to Christie Ill be right there" Candice was not very happy about Randy leaving her to go see Christie, but she did not say anything because she knew that he thought of her as his good friend. "Where are you two going she asked Randy who was now getting dressed. "We are going to have some fun at the casino" "would you like to join us? " No "I don't want to be a third wheel, you two have fun. Randy noticed how sad Candice looked and said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? " I'm sure, but thanks for the invitation" Candice watched Randy get dressed he looked so handsome and smelled so good. Maybe if I told Randy that I was in love with him, he would cancel his date with Christie and stay here with me she thought to her self. But on the other hand what would happen if he does not feel the same way about me.

"I leaving now" Randy said to Candice and then he kissed her on the lips and said Ill see you later bye babe". Candice decided she was going to watch some television, but just before she turned on the television, there was a knock on the door it was Edge. "Have you seen Randy? Edge asked Candice. "Yes he is out with Christie. " Really Edge said looking like he was shocked.

"Why do you look so shocked Edge? She asked him.

"Because he told me ...then Edge stopped talking and told Candice "I have to go Ill talk to him later and he dashed out the door.

"What in the word was that about Candice was thinking, why did Edge, clam up like that when I told him Randy was out on a date with Christie.

"Something is going on and Edge knows exactly what it is. Candice decided she was going to find Edge and make him tell her what was going on.

Meanwhile Randy and Christie were at the casino talking. "I really appreciate you helping me out with this Christie, I'm glad you offered to help me out. Then Randy took Christie's hand and kissed it. Candice saw Randy kiss her hand a she knew that her dream of being Randy's girlfriend was over because he was falling in love with Christie. Randy and Christie left the casino, and Candice could not help but follow them, Randy had told Candice that he was just friends with Christie. Randy parked his car and him and Christie went into a jewelry store not just any jewelry store, they went into a store were they sold the most expensive jewelry you could buy. "Why are they going into that store Candice said to her self? I know Randy is rich and can afford buying jewelry here but why did he take Christie with him. "Candice looked in her rearview mirror and saw both Randy and Christie coming out of the store with bags, she noticed that Randy put a small box in his jacket pocket. "Oh no Candice thought he bought something special for Christie. Candice drove back to her hotel room and saw Edge walking down the hall, she went over to him and asked him "What is going on with Randy and Christie Edge tell me right now? She said in a demanding tone.

"There is nothing going on between those two except a friendship" Edge told her.

"Stop lying to me Edge Candice said to him. " I saw the two of them come out of a very expensive jewelry store and Randy put a small box in his pocket"

"You followed them? " I can't believe you actually followed them" You are really in love with Randy aren't you?

"Yes Edge I do love Randy but he does not love me" I think he is in love with Christie".

"That's impossible Candice, Randy is not in love with Christie" Edge told her.

"How can you be so sure?

"Because I m dating Christie, we hit it off and we found out that we have a lot in common so now we are dating'.

"If that's true then she is cheating on you with Randy"

"They are not dating she is just helping him with something"

"What is she helping him with Edge?

"I can't tell you, I promised Randy that I wouldn't tell you"

"Tell me what? Please tell me what's going on and stop making me play twenty questions"

"I still can't tell you sorry, but I swore I wouldn't tell you"

" Ok since you wont tell me I will go to Christies room and ask her what's going on between them "

Candice left the room and Edge ran behind her saying "don't confront Christie while your in such a rage you might say something you might regret" Edge said to Candice, "I need to know what's going on right now so I can move on with my life instead of waiting for Randy to make a commitment to me. "But remember Candice that good things come to those who wait think about that. "I'm not waiting I need to know right now so don't try and stop me Edge you are just wasting you time. When Candice parked her car she saw Randy and Christie going into the Hotel laughing. At this time she was having second thought about confronting both of them. But she decided to go ahead and confront them there is no turning back now she thought to herself. Candice knocks on Christie's door but there was no answer, she then said" I know you are both in here so open up the door. Christie opened the door and asked Candice why are you so upset, Randy looked up at Candice and said" If you want to talk privately to Christie about something Ill leave". Randy obviously did not have a clue why Candice was there. "You both need to here what I have to say "a very angry Candice said.

"Why are you so mad? Randy asked her.

"Randy I know that you and Christie and lovers"

"No we are just friends Candice; she is Edges girlfriend not mine."

"Then if that's true Randy then she is cheating on Edge with you"

"Babe your wrong she is just helping me with something "

"What is she helping you with Randy? And don't lie to me"

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you soon"

"I want to know right now Randy Keith Orton or you can forget about us being friends or anything more for that matter"

"I think you too need to be alone Christie said. Then she walked out the door.

Candice noticed the box on the chair that Randy was trying very hard for her not to see ,was the same color and size as the box she saw him put in his pocket outside of the jewelry store. "

"What's in the box Randy? that you are trying to not let me see?

"Candice I m not in love with Christie I m in love with you, and I can tell that you love me too by the way you are acting"

"Yes I do love you, but if you love me then why are you buying gifts for Christie?

"What makes you think I bought a gift for Christie?

"Because I saw you go into a very expensive jewelry store with her"

"How do you know this were you following us?

"Yes I admit I did follow you because I thought you were secretly dating Christie, "

"No you are the one I'm dating Candice, and you are the one I m in love with, and this gift is for you"

"That little box is for me? " Yes Christie took me to that jewelry store because I needed her to show me a place in Vegas, were I could buy a very special gift for a very special lady". "And that very special lady is you. Candice looked up at Randy and said I'm so sorry I had no Idea you loved me just has much as I loved you. Then Randy got on his knees and said. " I knew you were the one for me the day you came to Raw, but I was such a player back then, but I completely fell in love with you when we first kissed. " I want you to be not just my girlfriend but my wife, Candice will you marry me? Randy then pulled out a five carrot diamond ring and placed it on her finger. Candice looked down into Randy's blue like the oceans eyes and said "Yes I will marry you Randy" and they kissed.

The next chapter will be their wedding day, will some one stop them from getting married maybe or maybe not stay toned.


	13. Chapter 13 The wedding part 1

Everything goes wrong

Randy asked Candice to marry him, and she said yes, Candice could not wait to show off her engagement ring. "I can't wait to tell everybody that we are engaged Randy" Candice said with a big smile on her face. Both her and Randy went to Edges room and told him that they were engaged; Edge looked at Randy like he was crazy and said. "Are you both crazy you have only been dating a week, how could you even think about getting married?" "I bet you don't even know that much about each other do you?" "Edge you need to calm down, we have known each other for a long time did you forget we both are on Raw? Randy said to Edge.

"Sure you both have worked together, but you were friends for years not girlfriend and boyfriend" Edge said looking at both of them.

"We love each other man and we feel this is right" Randy told Edge while he gazed into Candice's eyes.

"Yes this does feel right, I love Randy and he loves me" Candice said then stood up on her tip toes and kissed Randy softly on the lips.

"Hey everybody what's going on? John said wondering what every body was talking about.

"Randy and Candice are engaged John" Edge replied.

"What the cramp you two are getting married you just started dating, what's the big rush are you too drunk?

"No Cena we are not drunk" Randy told him.

"Ok then Candice are you pregnant?

"No I'm not pregnant John" Candice said very defensive tone.

"Then why the big rush guys?

"Like we said we love each other and we want to get married." Randy said. in a very sharp tone.

"Ok Randy don't have a cow, I'm just asking why the big rush?

"We are both two consenting adults, so we do not have to get any ones permission to get married ok John" Randy said.

"What about a prenup, have you too even thought about that? No Randy said" we don't need one.

Maria and Christie were walking down the stairs of the hotel on their way to the casino, when they saw every body in the corner talking and went over so they could find out what was going on. "Hello everybody" they both said. "What are you guys talking about it must be really good". Maria said.

"It is huge news John said.

"Let me tell them the news myself Cena if you don't mind". Randy said.

"Candice and I are engaged"

"What did you say Randy? Christie asked.

"Did you say you and Candice are getting married? Christie said looking at both Randy and Candice in complete shock.

"You both have only been dating seriously for a week, how could you possibly think about getting married this soon? Christie said.

"That's exactly what I told them" John said.

"Every body please excuse us, but my fiancée and I, are leaving now to go celebrate are engagement. Randy said then put his arms around Candice's waist and the two of them walked away. "Randy did you really mean what you said about we don't need a prenup" Yes I trust you and I love you" I guess I might be a fool , but I don't care because I'm just a fool in love. "Plus babe if you can marry my crazy butt, after just dating me for one week you deserve half my money". Then they both laughed.

The next morning Candice went over to Christie's room. When Christie opened her door she was very surprised to see Candice. "Hello Christie" Candice said I needed to talk to someone about my wedding , and I felt since you knew Randy back in high school maybe you might know some things about him I might not know.

"Candice you mean to tell me you don't know that much about Randy and you're going to marry him? I really think you should get to know him better why are you in such a rush?

"I love him but I don't know if I should marry him? Candice said. "I guess I just got caught up in all the excitement of him proposing to me and did not stop to think about the future."

"Are you might have been blinded by that five carrot diamond ring on your finger" Christie said while staring at the engagement ring.

"When are you guys getting married did you set a date yet?

"No Christie we haven't set a date yet, but I do not want to get married here in Vegas, I hope Randy does not want us to get married here". Candice said.

"What kind of wedding do you want Candice?

"I want a big wedding with lots of flowers and I want my whole family there and I would also like to get married in my home town or at least in a big church".

"Do you want kids?

"Yes, but only two a boy and a girl that's all, but I want to wait at least four or five years after I'm married to have children".

"Does Randy want the same things you do?

"I don't know, we haven't discussed the future yet? I guess we need to right?

"Yes you should discuss the future with Randy before you marry him"

Back at Randy's room Edge was asking Randy the same questions Christie asked Candice, but Randy's answers were completely different.

"So Randy when are you and Candice getting married?

"Before I leave Vegas" Randy answered.

"I don't want a big wedding with a lot of people" Randy said to Edge. "Nothing real fancy, just a simple small ceremony, that's why Vegas would be perfect.

"What about kids, how many do you want to have?

"I would like to have about four or five kids, but Candice has to stop wrestling after we get married, so that we can start having children right away".

"Does Candice want a small simple wedding also? " And does she want to have four or five children?

"I really don't know we have not discussed our wedding plains or our future plains" I guess we should do that now before we get married. Randy said.

Randy went to Candice's room and told her "we need to discus our wedding plains and the future babe". "Yes you are right we do need to talk about the future Randy" Candice said. When the two of them started talking about the future and the wedding, they could not agree on anything.

"I thought you wanted to get married right here in Vegas Randy said to Candice. " No Randy I want to get married in a big church with my whole family and I only want two children not four or five, and I do not want to stop wrestling right after we get married either, I love my job and I'm good at it".

"Wow I did not know our plains for the future would be so different, maybe we should wait awhile before we get married? Randy said. "Or maybe we shouldn't even get married at all."

"Please don't say that honey, I really do love you and I want to be your wife"

"I love you too sweet heart and I want to marry you also, but we have to compromise somehow for this marriage to work"

"How about we wait to have children, and I do not quit my job at Raw until I'm ready to start a family" Candice said to Randy.

"And how about we have three children?" Randy said to Candice.

"And how about we get married in Vegas and then get married later in a church in your home town babe with all your family and friends there".

"Yes Randy that would be perfect" Candice told him.

The next day Edge, John, and Dave decided to throw Randy a bachelor party" Well since you two crazy kids are going to get married tomorrow, we decided to throw you a party. Three girls walked into the room and the guys started having a crazy and fun party. John wheeled in a big cake, and a very sexy woman jumped out of it. Meanwhile back at Christie's room the ladies were throwing a baccalaureate party for Candice. Three very muscular handsome men danced with the ladies. Both parties went on until the break of dawn. When Candice woke up the next morning, she was so happy because it was her wedding day. But she was a little sad because her mother and father were not there to see her get married. It was almost time for her to get dressed, but the dress she had planned to wear was gone, it was like it just disappeared. Candice took this has a sign that maybe she should wait to get married. Then she went to look for her shoes that she bought for her wedding but she could not find them either. "Everything is going wrong today" Candice said. "I think getting married today is a bad Idea." Then there was a knock on the door and a man was standing there with a large box and a small box. "This is a special delivery for Ms Candice Michele

Please sign here. Candice was wondering what could possibly be inside, and when she opened the big box, she could not believe her eyes, there inside the box was a wedding gown, not just any wedding gown but the gown she dreamed of wearing someday. Then she opened up the small box and their, was a pair of white satin shoes inside. "I love this gown and these shoes, but who sent them to me. "I bet it was your prince charming Mr. Randy Orton that sent this to you" Maria said with a smile. "I bet your right, who else would do this for me" Candice said while looking into the full length mirror at herself. "I feel like a princess and I am about to marry my prince. " Candice you are so lucky Randy is so hot and sexy" Maria said. "Plus he is rich" Maria said also. "Christie then said, and his body looks like something that Michael Angelo craved out of stone." You got that right Christie Maria said. Just as the ladies were about to leave the room someone slipped a note under the door. The note said go down stairs and get into the black limo it will take you to Jackson street then tell the limo driver to make a left turn then walk up the stairs. The ladies followed the directions and found themselves in front of a very large and beautiful church. "What is going on this is a church is this where we should be? Maria asked the limo driver. "Yes maim" this is where he told me to bring you ladies" Was this man about six foot four and very muscular, Yes, but please don't tell him that I told you it was him, because I don't want Randy Orton to be mad at me" Don't worry your secret is safe with us , But before they could get out of the limo they saw Candice's mother and father. Candice jumped out of the car almost torn her wedding gown. "Mom dad she yelled out how did you get here. " Randy flew us out here to see you get married." Her dad said. " her mom told her she thought they both were getting married too soon, but you are a grown woman, so we cant tell you what to do" I'm glad you both are here, now my day will be perfect.

"Randy did all this for me mom" Candice told her mother everything that Randy did for her to make her wedding day special. Her mother said any guy that would go through all this trouble for you must love you very much. Candice and her parents went into the church and the wedding music began to play. Candice and her father started walking down the Isle, Candice looked so beautiful in her satin and lace white wedding gown. When Candice saw Randy standing at the alter wearing a black tux with a silk white shirt looking so very handsome, tears started coming down her face. Randy whispered in her ear I did this all for you because you mean the world to me, and you deserve all of this. "I love you too Randy thank you for making my wedding day so perfect.

The minister then said do you Randall Keith Orton take Candice Michelle Jones to be your wife, the two of them said I do, and then Randy said "I wrote something very special for you Candice that I want to read to you.

Even though we have only been dating for a short time I cannot emagine my life with out you in it Candice. You are every breath I take, and like a flower our love has bloomed and I want to share all my dreams, adventures, and most of all my life with you. " Candice then said, " When I think of my perfect man I see you, when I think about my future I see you, when I think about having a family I see you, and when it comes to sharing my life and love with somebody I see you. Then the minister said is there anyone in this church that objects to these two people getting married please speak now and someone from the back of the church yelled out I object! It was…


	14. Chapter 15

The wedding and the honey moon

And now we continue with part 2 of Randy and Candice's wedding and then the hottest honey moon night ever. So I hope you enjoy the hottest chapter of this story. Thank you for reading my story , but I would really like it if you could give me your opinions and let me know what you think reviews mean a lot to me I would have never written my stories if it was not for the wonderful reviews I have gotten thanks, This chapter is going too be really hot .

The minister is now asking does any one here object to these two people getting married, and from the back of the church a woman yells I object it was Stacey Randy's ex girlfriend and boy was she pissed off. Stacey said I object because" I know in my heart that Randy loves me and in his heart he knows that he loves me too" Stacey you are making a fool of your self Randy told her " I don't love you anymore and you have to understand that what we had is over, move on I did I'm in love with Candice and I really don't appreciate you coming in here interrupting our wedding with your nonsense" Randy was very angry at her ' but she kept on talking" You are a fool Candice if you think that Randy is capable of loving one woman and being faithful too you, he cheated on me and he cheated on his ex wife so what makes you so sure that he will be faithful too you b….Candice was so pissed off by Stacey interrupting her wedding and taking trash that she punched Stacey in the face and knocked her out, Stacey fell face down on the floor. "Then Candice adjusted her wedding veil and went back up to the alter and said." Ok now we can continue with our wedding. Randy and everybody else in the church started clapping and saying you go girl, and Randy looked at her and said "You are one tough lady well done babe." You knocked the cramp out of her way too go". John was laughing so hard and said wow a wedding and a chick fight who could ask for anything more". John looked down the Ile of the church and saw Mickie "Hey girl I did not know you were in .Vegas, and then John gave Mickie a hug and a kiss. Mickie told John that Maria called her and told her that Candice was getting married. "I'm not alone I brought a few other people with me". Then suddenly it started to look like the night when Rick Flair retired, because there was a long line of wrestlers coming into the church, in came Vince, Chris Jerico,JBL,Cane, The Undertaker, Jeff, and Matt,MVP, Ric Flair, Rey Mysrerio,Ashely,Michelle McCool,Torrie,Bobby Lashley,Carlito,JTG,Shad, Shawn Michaels, Melina, Triple H, and last but not least Mr. Kennedy. "Randy was in totally shock and so was Candice "well Candice Randy said you wanted a big wedding with lots of people so I guess you got your wish" " I think it is so nice that all of you came too our wedding" Candice said. Then two more people came in Finley and Horn swagel, then Kelly Kelly walked in and John Morrison. Randy looked out into the church now filled with wrestlers, and said thank you all for coming is there any body else coming in ? "The minister waited a few more minutes then, he continued the ceremony. I now pronounce you man and wife, you my kiss your bride they were now husband and wife. Stacey ran in to the church and saw that they were now married and said to John " It wont last he will cheat on her and that marriage will be over Ill give it one week" Mickie grabbed John's arm and said come on we have a reception to go too, and Stacey you may not want too come, since you are so jealous of Candice" "I'm not jealous of her I was supposed to marry Randy not her that is why I'm so upset that is my Sweet hunk of man candy not hers" Stacey said.

Candice was now getting ready to throw her wedding bouquet, and all the single ladies lined up ready to catch it and Mickie James was the one who caught it which was perfect because John Cena was the man who caught the grader belt. "I guess we will get married next Mickie "John said with a big smile on his face.

Mickie did not know if he was joking or not, but it did not matter to her she was just happy that he said that. The bride and groom chose the song Hearts all over the word tonight by Chris Brown, this was Candice's, favorite song. They cut the cake, and of course Candice took her slice of cake and smashed it all over Randy's face and he did the same too her. Randy whispered in Candice's ears lets get out of here babe, it is time we get this honeymoon started" The two of them left.

And now the hottest honey moon night begins. First Randy picked up Candice and placed her on the bed. Then he licked her neck with his tongue, and started to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear lobe. Randy then unzipped her wedding gown and used his teeth to pull down her garter belt, and then he slid down her stockings, and took a ice cube and rubbed it from her waist down to her feet. Randy then took off his shirt and Candice took off his pants and took a ice cube and rubbed it from his six pack down too his feet then took whip cream and sprayed it on his chest and began to lick it off. Randy then took whip cream and poured it all over her and licked it off. They made love on the rug by the fireplace, while the song I keep bleeding love played. Candice took some oil and rubbed it on Randy's body first she rubbed his chest then she rubbed the oil on his butt then his legs. Randy then started too rub and oil her all over starting with her chest and then they both went to the hot tub that was in the honey moon suit and made love in the tub. Candice went over to Randy and let's just say, she went scuba diving. Then the two of them went to the king size bed and made love like wild animals. Randy looked down at Caddice and said hey babe got milk and then well I think you can guess what he did after that. Randy was now talking really dirty to her and she was talking dirty back too him. Candice said to Randy I want take you on a ride you will never forget, and Randy told her I will make you call me Dr feel good and want me to give you my best bed side manner. You rock my world Candice told Randy" "And you rock mine Randy told Candice. Randy looked down at Candice and said" all aboard the RKO express the train is now ready to head down the track first stop hot like fire, next stop paradise, and then If you are really good I will take you down town. This will be one night my double ds baby you will never forget. Then the bed callasped"I guess we were just too wild for that bed Randy said then began kissing Candice your tongue is so long she said I love they way you lick my neck and the way you kiss my lips. "I guess we will have to get another room now since we broke the bed Candice said. " Me Tarzan you Jane Randy told her and tonight we will just sleep on the rug and roll all over the floor and make love all night long. Then Candice looked at Randy and said Hercules Hercules you have a very big member and it is all mine. "Well baby I'm so glad you like my goods because you own them now so, your wish is my command. "Now tell me babe are you a good girl or a bad girl, lets just say when I'm good I'm real good, But when I'm bad I'm even better. Then they made love over and over and over and over and over and over again. After all this was their honey moon night.

Let me know what you thought about this chapter did you think the honey moon was hot or not please read and review and do you think Randy will cheat on Candice or do you think he will be faithful too her, and one more thing do you want John Cena to Marry Mickie or Maria pick one and I will make it happen in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15Lost

Lost

After Randy and Candice got married, things started to change between them but not for the better. Candice received a call from playboy they wanted her to do another photo lay out; since Candice was now married to Randy she went to him and asked him would it be ok for her to pose for playboy. Randy looked at her and said "Absolutely positivity no way is my wife going to pose for that magazine". Candice was a little surprised by Randy reaction because when she first was asked to pose for playboy she was not too sure, but all the guys including Randy told her too go for it.

"Randy "Candice asked. " Why do you think it would not be a good Idea for me to pose now, is it just because I'm your wife now?"

Randy looked at her and said" Yes I don't want my wife being looked at by every man in America" Candice responded "News flash Mr. Orton all the men in America have all ready seen me in the last issue" Randy then told her you were single then, so it was ok, but now you are a married woman and only I should see you that way".

The phone rang and Candice answered it, Sure Ill pose I will by there on Monday" Randy looked at her and said, I hope that was not playboy on the phone with you, and more importantly I know you did not agree to pose for them after I for bid you to. Candice responded" You can not tell me what to do I'm a grown woman and I have the right to decide what I want to do, and I really would like to pose one more time before I start having children and stop wrestling.

"Why did you ask me if you should pose for the magazine in the first place if you were going to go ahead and do it anyway" Randy asked Candice.

"Because you are my husband now and I wanted to know if you were ok about me posing for playboy? " I told you no. but you told them yes" so my opinion obliviously meant nothing too you. "I guess I thought that you would support my decision to pose again" Candice told him. "Well news flash babe I still do not approve of my wife doing that and my answer is still no." Randy do you want me to stay home and just have babies, is that the kind of wife you want me to be?

"Yes, and no, I want you too keep wrestling but only for another year, then I would like us to start having children". Randy said to her.

"I told you, I did not want to have children right away" Candice said to Randy. "How long do you want to wait before we start our family babe? Randy asked her. "I was thinking about three or four years, not one year that's too soon for me" "How would you feel If I told you that I wanted you to stop wrestling and get a nine to five job instead, would you do it? " Don't be silly Candice, I'm a man I can wrestle and still be a father, but you can't because you have to stay take care of our children. "I can't live the life you want me too live "Candice told Randy. "What are you trying to say to me babe? "I think we made a big mistake getting married so fast" Candice said in a sad tone. "Randy so just like that you want to end our marriage? Yes I think we rushed into this marriage and did not stop to really think about the future, so yes I think we should end this marriage now, don't you agree? "I hate to agree since we have only been married two days but you are right so tomorrow we will end our marriage" Randy said.

Candice went over to Christie's room and told her what happened, wow she said that's it your just going to give up on your marriage to Randy so easy, I thought you love him" I do love him, but I cant be a stay at home wife, I love being a diva on Raw and I don't want to start having children so soon I'm not ready. "Randy wants at least four children and he wants me to quit my job in one year, that is not enough time for me and he does not want to wait" Candice told Christie.

Randy felt lost in his own body, on one hand he knew ending his marriage to Candice was for the best, but on the other hand he still loved her so very much. Randy decided to go and rent out a boat and go out to sea and think about whether or not he should end his marriage or try and fix it. But Randy knew that fixing his marriage to Candice would mean he would have to put having a family on hold for a while and allowing her to pose for play boy. John saw Randy by the dock and asked him what was wrong. The weather at this point was starting to change but the two of them were so busy talking they did not pay attention to the sky which was getting darker. The captain noticed the weather was changing and went outside to tell Randy he could not take him out on the boat. The captain's cell phone rang and he stopped to talk to his wife. He was so deeply in his conversation with her he completely forgot about telling Randy about not being able to take the boat out due to the bad weather.

"Why do you look so sad Randy? You should be on top of the world after all you did marry the beautiful Candice. John looked up at the sky and said, "It looks like it is about to rain, so they went on the boat to continue their conversation. Is there trouble in paradise? John asked Randy.

"John I really don't think we are going to stay married, because … then Randy just stopped talking. "What did you say man you are getting a divorce after only being married for two days, that has got to be the shortest marriage ever. You had your WWE belt longer." "I'm not in the mood for you jokes Cena, I want to be alone to just think about what I should do. Then Hunter came by the dock and heard John on the boat talking to Randy so he went on the boat and said did you to idiots notice that the weather is getting bad outside? But they kept on taking then Hunter asked Randy " why are you out here talking to John instead of with your wife, don't tell me the honeymoon is over all ready, just like the age of Orton will be over soon" Hunter said and then laughed. Before Randy could respond to Hunter a huge wave came on to the dock and pulled the boat into the water, Hunter said I told you guys the weather was getting bad outside but you didn't listen to me, "You didn't tell us it was this bad Randy told him., well I guess I could have pedigreed both of you and then you might have heard me" Hunter said. Where is the captain of this boat anyway John said. Hunter said, I could have been in my room with my wife having dinner enjoying a nice meal but no I had to come down to this dock to try to rent a boat for tomorrow, for me and my wife. But instead I join in on a conversation with you guys and wined up on a boat with out a driver in the middle of a storm. So now Randy, John, and Hunter were on a boat that none of them knew how to stir. Randy looked up in the sky and said it looks like a storm is getting worst you guys" "Your not kidding look how dark the sky is getting, all three of them went back down to the bottom part of the boat, to seek shelter. Randy found a radio that was used to communicate ship to shore, but when he called for help there was too much static, all the person on the other end heard Randy say was we need help. The storm started getting really bad John said what are we going to do I'm way too young to die" Stop thinking like that John" Hunter said, we will all get through this some how after all we are all wrestlers, and we all have been through bumps bruises, broken bones and more, we will get trough this Besides we all have a triple threat match in one week and some body has to win that belt from you Randy I'm surprised you don't have that belt around your shoulders right now" Hunter said., "Randy said I just got married and I don't want too die knowing the last words I said to my wife was we should end our marriage. " Hunter said "You guys want to end your marriage why? Before Randy could say anything the ship hit a huge rock and all three guys were thrown out of the boat when the boat hit a huge bolder. When they all hit the ground all three were knocked unconscious. Mean while back at the Vegas hotel Candice was in the room wondering where Randy was she called down stairs and asked the hotel manager had he seen Randy, and he told her that he over heard Randy talking on his cell phone, saying he wanted to rent a boat, just at that very moment the driver of the boat that Randy, John, and Hunter were on. I was the captain of the boat that Randy Orton rented out, I was just about to get on the boat when a huge wave came and pushed the boat and the three men out into the water. "Who was with Randy Candice asked shaking and very worried? John Cena and Triple H the man said. "I can't believe they are all out there some where in a boat with no driver. Candice started crying and Mickie started crying also. Christie was trying to tell both of the ladies that the guys would be ok, but in her mind she was crying also and not sure if they really were going to be alright. "Candice said If Randy does not survive, I will never forgive myself because the last thing I told him was I wanted to end our marriage". " The captain sent out a search party to go and find the three men. Vince came down stairs and saw all the ladies crying and asked what happened when they told him he said "What the flying flipping monkey did you say those are three of my best wrestlers not to mention they have a triple threat match which is in one week, you people better find them are I will sue you guys for everything you got, because you knew the weather was bad but you allowed them to go out on the boat anyway? " No sir I was on my way too tell Mr. Orton that I could not let him get on the boat because the whether was getting bad, but it was too late, when I got out side they were gone and so was the boat sir. I don't care I want those three men brought back here alive I don't care if you have to send out the CIA the FBI, or the president of the united States of America, I want them found and I want them found alive.


	16. Chapter 16When the they woke up

When Randy and John and Hunter woke up on the beach they had no idea where they where and how they got their, John looked over at Randy and said what happened man

When Randy and John and Hunter woke up on the beach they had no idea where they where and how they got their, John looked over at Randy and said what happened man? How did we wind up here? Hunter said while holding his head. I have no Idea how we got here and who are you? Randy asked .Hunter.

What do you mean who am I? Hunter replied back. I'm the man who is going to win that WWE belt from you, what's wrong with you Randy? Hunter asked. Who is Randy? Randy said to Hunter.

You have got to be kidding me, Hunter said to John, Randy must have amnesia. John looked at Hunter and said who's John?

Wait a minute don't tell me both of you don't know who you are? John looked at Hunter and said I can't remember my name? And Randy said I can't remember my name either. At this point Hunter did not know what to do both Randy and John had amnesia, and Hunter had no Idea where they were.

Randy asked Hunter to explain what a WWe belt was and Hunter was in totally shock. Hunter said you mean you don't remember winning that title belt Randy? No and my name is Randy? Yes your name is Randy Orton and you are a wrestler. What is a wrestler? Randy asked Hunter.

Seriously where are the cameras because this has to be a joke Hunter said. John said I would like to know what a wrestler is also and for that matter what do I do for a living am I a wrestler also? John asked. Randy said I'm really getting hunger and John said me too, where can we go to get some grub Mr. Hunter.

You guys have got to be kidding me, we are stuck on a deserted Island there are no restaurants' out here in the middle of nowhere.

Do you mean we might starve to death out here? John said to Hunter. Randy pointed to a tree that was on the Island and said maybe that's a fruit tree but it was not.

All three men were trying to find something to eat, John said hey look over there I see fish. That is good John but how do we catch the fish with out fishing gear? John said with our hands I guess I mean we are all big guys so we can grab some fish right. Randy said yeah I guess we could do that. Hunter asked Randy did he remember Candice his wife and Randy just looked at him and replied "I'm married? I don't remember being married and I don't remember a woman named Candice. Are we three good friends John asked Hunter? We all work together we are not friends" Hunter told them. If we are not friends Randy asked then whey are we here on this deserted Island together.

You two guys were on that boat over there talking and then I came, the weather got real bad and a huge wave washed the boat into the water without a driver, and somehow we were thrown from the boat onto this Island and both you and John hit your heads and know you both have amnesia. After the three men caught the fish they had to find wood and sticks to make a fire, they did and after they ate, Hunter tried to see if he could fix the boat but the boat had been damaged so bad that it would not even start. Where's Randy? Hunter is asked John. Oh you mean that big guy with the tattoos all over his arms? John said to Hunter. "Yes his name is Randy do you know where he is John? Oh my name is John why can't I remember anything I don't like this and I saw that guy I mean Randy going towards the lake. They went to the lake and found Randy taking a bath. Ok that's more of you Randy then I ever wanted to see" Hunter said. John then took off his clothes and started bathing in the lake. Hunter said I will bath later this is way too much male nudity for me to see. When Randy and John finished bathing John asked Hunter "I'm

I married Mr. Hunter? No you are single right now" And you can call me Hunter not Mr. Hunter ok.

Mean while back at the hotel they had sent helicopters and boats out searching for the three men, but they did not find them, then suddenly Hunter heard the helicopter circling over them so he signaled to the men and they were rescued from the Island they had been lost on for five days. Once the three of them returned back to the hotel every one was so relieved they were alive and back safely, Candice ran over to Randy and kissed him and told him she did not want their marriage to be over, but Randy just looked at her and said, who are you and why did you kiss me I mean I enjoyed that kiss but I just want to know why you kissed me? Candice started to cry and Hunter explained to her that Randy had amnesia and did not remember her at all. And so does John. Vince said if they both have amnesia how can they both fight? Hunter said they don't even remember being wrestlers. Vince so you mean I have to wrestlers set to fight in three days on paid purview at wrestle mania and they both have amnesia what I'm I going to do now?

Will Randy and John get their memories back in time to fight at wrestle mania? And will Randy remember that he is married to Candice? These questions will be answered in the last a final chapter of this story please read and review


End file.
